Difficult Jealousy by Black-Star-Writer Originally
by ulrichyumilover
Summary: Summary: Someone close to Ulrich comes to Kadic who happens to be a huge problem for Ulrich and Yumi's relationship. But its difficult for Ulrich to be jealous when the boy has some dirt on him. Major YxU. Possibly other pairings Plz review.
1. Chapter 1

**Difficult Jealousy**by Black-Star-Writer

Rewritten by me.

**_Before anyone says this isn't my story I know I asked Black-Star-Writer permission first okay. This is my first written story so plz be nice thank you and enjoy._**

**_Summary: Someone close to Ulrich comes to Kadic who happens to be a huge problem for Ulrich and Yumi's relationship. But its difficult for Ulrich to be jealous when the boy has some dirt on him. Major YxU. Possibly other pairings Plz review._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters that's moonscope if I did Ulrich and Yumi would be together._**

Chapter 1.

Ulrich P.O.V.

"Stern" Jim called. I raised my hand in a lazy way. He walked over and dropped off a letter. I thought this was odd. I never got a letter from home unless it was my dad complaining about my last report card. But report cards weren't out for a few more weeks.

"Whose it from?" Odd asked between mouthfuls of food.

"I dunno," I said and opened the letter for once it was in my mother's handwriting. As I read it I shook my head and frowned constantly. I was aware my friends were watching me, since they also knew my situation about letters, so I didn't overreact. I closed the letter nonchalantly and stuffed it in my bag, but inside my stomach was doing summersaults and my heart was pounding. This was NOT good.

"Ulrich?, What does the letter say?" Aelita asked. I wasn't ready to tell them. I wanted to be alone.

"Nothing." I said and grabbed a piece of toast. I relized I wasn't hungry so I put the toast down and walked off before they could ask more questions.

Odd P.O.V.

"I'm going to go see what's up," Aelita said and went to get out of her chair. I shook my head.

"He wants to be alone, He'll come around sooner or later," I said, unconvinced. Aelita, who was also unconvinced, sat back down and continued eating.

"Where's Yumi? If anyone can get something out of Ulrich, she can." Jeremy said.

As if on cue, Yumi walked over with a bag.

"Hi guys! Sorry Ms. Bagley was helping me with English. Where's Ulrich?" Yumi asked innocently. We eyed each other. Yumi achieved a look of understanding. "I get it what happened?"

"He got some letter then walked off all sulky and junk." I said dully.

"Hang on, I'll go find him," Yumi said and set off toward the dorms. Aelita turned to me.

"So you let Yumi go talk to him, but not me?"

"He's in love with Yumi, He'll talk to her," I told her.

"He sure is," Jeremy added.

No P.O.V.

Ulrich was lying on his bed playing catch half-heartedly when Yumi knocked on his door. When he didn't answer Yumi walked in anyway. Ulrich sat up quickly.

"Hey Ulrich."

"Hi Yumi," He said, his spirits lifting.

"Heard you got a letter." He sunk back down onto the bed. "What was it about?"

"Nothing."

"Ulrich, no one writes letters about nothing. I know nothing is something. What's the something?" Yumi asked.

"I'd rather not talk about."

"Don't tell me your turning into Jim. Come on Ulrich it can't be that bad. You can trust me," Yumi said. Yumi sat on the edge of Ulrich's bed next to his head. He quickly sat up and she sat next to him.

"It's… complicated," Ulrich started Yumi waited. "Well, I have this cousin, Brad. He's coming to to…"

"To?"

Ulrich sighed deeply. "He's coming to Kadic."

"And this is bad why?" Yumi asked, very confused. Ulrich put his hands to his head and massaged his temples.

"You don't know Brad," was all he said.

Yumi was worried. It wasn't like Ulrich to act like this. What could be so bad with this cousin of his.

"When's he coming?" Yumi asked, concern obvious in her voice.

"Tonight," Ulrich told her bitterly.

"Tonight? Already?" Yumi said in shock.

"The letter came late. It was supposed to come a week ago. Actually, he could come any time now. It's Sunday so I have to wait around for him. My mom said so in the letter."

"How will your mom know you didn't wait for him?" She asked.

"Brad will tell her," he said simply. The way he said it stopped Yumi from asking him why.

"Well, you can't wait here. He'll never find you," Yumi said after a short silence. She grabbed Ulrich's hand and pulled him up and out the door. She ran outside, still holding his hand, and pulled him over to a bench. He laughed. Yumi smiled at his laugh, since he had seemed so sad earlier.

"Let's not talk about your cousin," Yumi suggested as they sat on the bench.

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"How about... how many pieces of clothing you think Sissi has." He laughed again.

"Easy. 100 pieces, not including shoes," he said, causing Yumi to laugh to.

The two continued to talk for about twenty minutes. Just then Ulrich seemed to have forgotten about Brad they heard a loud car door slam closed behind them. Ulrich looked behind him, groaned, and stood up. Yumi sat and watched him.

A boy with his hoodie up and long jeans walked over in a showing-off way. He seemed to be taking in the whole seen of Kadic while making sure the whole of Kadic took him in. When he walked up to to us and put down his hoodie Yumi gasped.

He and Ulrich looked exactly alike. Their hair was almost the same, they had the same body shape, and the same height. The only differences she could see were their clothes, ways of holding themselves, and their eyes. Brad had mud-brown eyes, while Ulrich's were like emeralds.

"Hey Ulrich," Brad said nonchalantly.

"Hi Brad. Welcome to Kadic," Ulrich said in a fake happy voice. Brad looked and saw Yumi.

"Hey! Who are you?" He asked her. He reminded her a little like William when he said it.

"Yu-"

"Brad, let's go see Mr. Delmas and tell him you're here," Ulrich cut in. He led Brad away while giving Yumi a look that said "I'll tell you later" over his shoulder. Yumi, who was very confused, ran off to find her friends and tell them what had happened.

Ulrich P.O.V.

"So Ulrich, that girl was pretty hot. She a friend of yours?" Brad asked me. I balled my hands into fists, but in my pockets so Brad didn't notice.

"Yes."

"Can you hook me up with her?" Brad asked.

"No."

"Why not? You got a little crush on her cuz?" Brad teased. I looked down.

"No."

"Then what's the problem?" Brad asked. I froze. What was I suppose to say?

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought. I don't have anything to do, so I think I'll go pay her a visit. I'll let you know what happens, okay?" he said and raced off.

I bit my lip to hold back a scream and kicked a tree instead. THIS was why I hated my cousin so much. He was a mega flirt and loved to ruin my life. He was also the captain of blackmail, which was why it was hard for me to object. This was the first place he didn't ruin for me and I wasn't ready to let him ruin it. The only thing I could take comfort in is that Brad would eliminate William. But was that actually better? I realized it wasn't and ran off to find Yumi, hopefully before Brad.

Yumi P.O.V.

I was leaning on the wall by the soda machines drinking a coke when I saw someone walk towards me. At first I thought it as Ulrich, but then I realized it was Brad. Brad walked up to me and leaned on the wall next me, propped on his elbow so he was looking right at me.

"I don't believe we were properly introduced before. I'm Brad Stern. Who are you?" He asked me. I took a step away from him, a little uncomfortable.

"Yumi. Nice to meet you Brad." She said.

"Aww, don't act all formal," Brad said, waving off the formal stuff.

"Okay…so, did you and Ulrich meet Mr. Delmas?" I asked awkwardly.

"Sure did. It was boring. That man sure does talk a lot. And Ulrich doesn't talk much at all, so it was a weird balance. But lets not talk about them," Brad said, leaning closer. I gulped.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked hesitantly.

"What are you nervous for? I just want to get to know the people here!" Brad said.

"Sorry, its just, you're a little close," I said taking another step away from him, this time getting off the wall. Brad took a step closer.

"Got a problem with that?" he nearly yelled.

"Yeah, I do. So back off, jerk," I said and shoved him in the chest. Surprisingly, he grinned. He grinned in the way that made me shiver.

"You shouldn't of done that," He whispered in a scary voice. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me away towards the woods. I struggled but couldn't break free of his grip. I considered screaming, but I couldn't manage to. I also considered he was possessed by X.A.N.A, but something told me it wasn't. Strangely, that made me even more afraid.

"Let go of me Brad!" I yelled at him after we were out of sight. He covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. We walked a few more feet, then he turned to me.

"You wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked. I had a feeling he didn't want me to answer.

"NO!" I screamed and kneed him in the one place boys hate to be kneed, then ran away before he could stop me. I heard him yell after me, but I ignored him.

When I broke out onto the courtyard it was practically desserted. I realized it was dinnertime and everyone was eating. Scared Brad was behind me I ran to the safest place I knew of. Ulrich and Odd's dorm.

When I opened the door Ulrich was sitting on his desk writing something. When he turned around his face fell. I sat down on his bed and buried my head in my hands. Ulrich closed the door quietly, locked it, and sat beside me. I could hear him breathing clearly.

"Yumi, what happened?" Ulrich asked in concern.

"Brad was hitting on me then he pulled me into the woods and …and…"I shook my head and couldn't continue. I heard him mutter something.

"Oh Yumi, I'm so sorry. This is why I didn't want him to come here," Ulrich said and put an arm around my shoulders hesitantly, probably worried I would shake it off or be offended. I did neither.

We sat like that for who knows how long. I eventually felt better and took my head out of my hands. He withdrew his hand and I leaned back. I looked at his face and swore to myself secretly that I would always remember those eyes, never the brown ones. We started blushing at how close we were sitting when there was a knock on the door.

"Cuz? You in there?

_** That's chapter 1 I will be posting the next chapter as soon as I know how to lol Plz Review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Difficult Jealousy**__ by Black-Star-Writer_

_Rewritten by me. _

_**Before anyone says this isn't my story I know I asked Black-Star-Writer permission first okay. This is my first written story so plz be nice thank you and enjoy.**_

_**Summary: Someone close to Ulrich comes to Kadic who happens to be a huge problem for Ulrich and Yumi's relationship. But its difficult for Ulrich to be jealous when the boy has some dirt on him. Major YxU. Possibly other pairings Plz review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters that's moonscope if I did Ulrich and Yumi would be together.**_

Chapter 2

Flashback.

We sat like that for who knows how long. I eventually felt better and took my head out of my hands. He withdrew his hand and I leaned back. I looked at his face and swore to myself secretly that I would always remember those eyes, never the brown ones. We started blushing at how close we were sitting when there was a knock on the door.

"Cuz? You in there?

End flashback.

No P.O.V.

Yumi was frozen, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream and hide behind Ulrich like a little kid but, another side wanted to kick his ass. She decided to do nothing as of right now. She looked at Ulrich as if saying "What are we going to do?"

"Hello Cuzzo you in there or are you dreaming of barbies, lol you probably are!" Brad yelled.

Ulrich was so pissed at his cousin for hurting Yumi, his Yumi. Brad was going to pay. He was going to kick his ass to a pulp. As he reaches the door, he's about to swing it open when a flashback hits him.

Flashback #2 (LOL)

"Remember if you do anything to hurt me or get me in trouble all your secrets will be history, got it Ricky!" Younger Brad yelled.

"But… But… I didn't-" Younger Ulrich was cut off.

"But But But nothing I get in trouble I'll tell all your secrets I don't care as long as you keep your mouth shut you have nothing to worry about." Younger Brad said demandingly.

"Fine" Younger Ulrich whispered.

"Huh?, what was that?" younger Brad said enjoying the look on his cousin's face.

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut," Younger Ulrich said.

"Good," Younger Brad laughed and walked away making sure to push his cousin down as he passed by.

End Flashback.

Ulrich P.O.V.

I stopped reaching for the handle to my door. I couldn't lash out at him because he'll ruin my life here at Kadic by telling the school all of my secrets and stuff I don't want Yumi to find out about let alone my other friends and the school. I have no choice but, to lie and hopefully Yumi wouldn't hate me for it too much.

"Yumi, go hide somewhere," I said in a whisper.

"What, why are you whispering go kick your cousins ass I know you can, he deserves to get punished." Yumi whispered back a little harshly.

"I'll explain later okay but, for now hide please." I said

Yumi went over to the closet that we have in our dorms, and climbed inside. Surprisingly she fit her nice figure inside the tiny closet. The funny thing was when she was climbing in side I couldn't stop looking at her butt.

"Ulrich I heard movement in there, so I know you're in there." Brad said with annoyance.

"Don't make me count to three Ricky!" Brad yelled.

Man I hate when people called me that! Its Ulrich! Ulrich! Not Ricky! Its cute when little kids do it but not older people! One of these days ima ahhhhhh!

"Ulrich you better have a good story when I get out of here or I'll kick your ass understand, Yumi whispered threateningly.

"Great, I got my cousin blackmailing me and now I got you threatening to kick my ass, not like you can though," I murmured.

"What did you say?!" She asked.

Damn how the hell did she heard me.

"Uhhh.. Nothing, just just be quiet okay just until I get rid of him." I told her and closed the closet.

"1…2…thr-" Brad was cut off by me swinging the door open quickly.

"Hey Brad what brings you to my room this lovely evening." I said with the weirdest fake happy voice I could muster along with a very cheesy smile that said "I'm hiding something and I hope you don't realize it. I am not a very good liar and I will never be. The other part of my mind was saying what the hell kind of voice did I just use I mean damn it obviously tells that I was trying way to hard and panicked. Man I hope Brad didn't notice.

"What the hell kind of voice was that?" Brad asked me and looked at me like I had a rainbow wig and a big red nose. I might as well wear a long pointy hate that says dunce. I am going to pretend I have no clue what he is talking about.

"What are you talking about? I always had this voice." I told him and sat on my bad.

He looked at me for another 30 seconds and then got bored and looked away.

"So what brings you here?" I asked like I didn't have a clue.

"That little _**hundin **_of yours Yumi," Brad said and sat on Odds bed.

"Why is she a _**hundin**__**?" **_I asked deeply offended that he called Yumi that.

(Author's note a _**Hundin**_ is a bitch in German carry on.)

"Cuz do you know what just happened less then 10 minutes ago? That _**Hundin **_just tried to get her way with me in the woods." Brad explained.

"Yumi would never do that she is the most respectful girl I've ever met dude and I've known her for 3 years." I told him trying to ease my anger because he was lying.

"Well I guess you don't know her as much as you thought and I bet she will try and turn you against me by saying how I tried to get my way with her and come to with tears in her eyes and stuttering by trying to tell you I was trying to get my way with her but not finishing her sentence because it was to intense and she wants to forget about it and maybe she wants attention." Brad said. I was just out of words to say because he just described what Yumi did and I in all honestly didn't know who to believe. Either my blackmailing manipulative menace of a cousin or the girl im head over heels for.

"Wow umm…. I I can't believe it but how do I know your not lying and maybe she tells me the truth?" I said still processing everything.

"I don't know maybe because we're family stupid, and I wouldn't play or lie about something like this." Brad told me.

"Okay, you have a point but I need to hear Yumi's side of the story befor I jump to conclusions." I told Brad.

"Really cuz wow I thought you would believe me would I ever lie to you?"

I was about to open my mouth when Brad started to speak again.

"Don't answer that but I am serious dude." He said while getting up off of Odd's bed. I just kept quiet because I didn't know what to say and I had a feeling I was going to get screamed at by Yumi for not confronting him. Just great.

"Look ima go eat dinner alright let me know if you believe me or that _**Hundin." **_ With that Brad left After about a minute Yumi came out of the uncomfortable closet and stretched. I was just quiet for the time being I am just I don't know I have mixed emotions right now. I don't know whether to feel angry, sad, confused, I don't know. Finally after a semi-long silence Yumi spoke or more like yelled.

"What the hell was that about, why didn't you scream at him or even confront him about what he did to me!" Yumi yelled.

I stayed quiet and stared at the ground while she was yelling. What was I suppose to say. "Oh I didn't yell or confront Brad was because I don't know who to believe you or him." Yeah that would totally work in getting me in trouble with her.

"Are you just going to sit there and say nothing while I'm thinking why my so called best friend is just staring off into space!" Yumi screamed once again.

"What am I suppose to say?" I Said lowly.

"Oh I don't know how about Yumi I'm sorry for not doing my duty as your best friend and yelling at my cousin for what he has done, I mean seriously Ulrich do you care about me at all?!'' Yumi asked and screamed at me.

"Of course I care about you, what makes you think that I didn't." I said getting annoyed that she would think such a thing.

"You didn't stick up for me and I'm demanding you to tell me why!" Yumi demanded.

"Oh sorry mom," I muttered sarcastically.

"What," She said.

I was just annoyed at this point.

"You demand me to tell you why I didn't stick up for you to my cousin, look I get your older than me but you aren't my mother you can't make me tell you anything and there are two reasons why I couldn't! 1 is I don't know who to believe because he had a good point by saying you would try and turn me against him by coming into my room with the water works and not finishing your sentence because it was too hard to tell! How do I know your not lying huh!? And 2 is that he's right about you wanting attention!" I explained.

She just looked shocked and was speechless. I could only guess what was running through her mind right about now.

"Ah I'm sorry I just you were yelling and I didn't know what to do. What I was trying to say is-" Yumi cut me off.

"I got what you were trying to say and honestly I'm hurt, because for the 3 years that we've known each other I came to you for everything. When I needed someone to talk to I came to you. You were the first one to pop into my head when I was feeling down and you're the one person I trust more than anyone even with my life. You're the one person than can make me spill my feelings out and you comfort me when I do. But you accuse me of lying about something like this that tells me that you don't trust me. Do you honestly think I would lie about something as important as this. Then Brads right you don't know me at all. Just to get attention. Attention! I already got all the attention I could ask for from the gang and YOU Ulrich!" Yumi explained. She had tears in her eyes while talking and her voice kept cracking indicating she was about to cry and was really hurt by my words. I had tears form in my eyes as well. I feel so bad right now. I made Yumi upset. My Yumi!

I said with my voice cracking a little bit, "Yumi I.. i.. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry I didn't mean-"

"You did mean it Ulrich I heard it in your voice, you're a terrible liar remember! But you know what forget about it just believe your stupid cousi that you didn't want to come in the first place. And you know what, who was there when you had a bad day and wanted to sulk huh? Was it Brad no. Was it Jeremy no. How about Aelita or Odd or how about your girlfriend sissi huh? Was it any of them when you needed someone to believe in you NO! it was Me! ME, ME, ME! Whatever Ulrich believe Brad. You guys are family right. And Ulrich I thought I was family too I guess I was wrong. Wrong about everything about you!" She said crying and was heading for the door.

"Yumi wait!" I said too late she was already out the door. What is wrong with me. I let the best thing in my life just go and for what. Just because I didn't know who to believe good going Ulrich your officially a douche bag. I tried to call her but she had turned her phone off. Man less than 24 hours Brad already has screwed up my life and there was nothing I could do about it. I grabbed my journal and started to describe my day.

(Author's note: PSHHHHHH! ITSSSSSSS SOOOOO A Diaryyyy! N I didn't know what date to put so just bare with me kk)

_January 18__th_

_Today was absolutely terrible! I find out my least favorite cousin Brad is coming to Kadic. He wanted me to hook him and Yumi up. And that's a big no no she is mine. Even though I would never admit it she is. Speaking of Yumi and Brad apparently one of them wanted to get there way with one another with force but I don't know who to believe. My blackmailing,_ _manipulative, mega flirt, menace of a cousin or the girl I'm in love with. I wish I would've told Yumi I believed her because now we are fighting. And I made her and myself cry. She probably is going to stop talking to me. Scratch that is going to stop talking to me. Today is the only day that I wish X.A.N.A attacked and did damage so I can get a fresh start of the day. I'm ganna stop here because I'm extremely tired of writing because of the day. And I just noticed kiwi was quiet this whole time and that I skipped dinner. Screw it I'm not hungry anymore._

I closed my journal (cough diary) and put it back in its hiding place (or I like to call it under his pillow) and changed into my and dropped onto my bed.

"I hope I can sleep." I said aloud to no one in particular as I drifted off into slumber. (Love that episode)

_**That's it for this chapter I hope you guys liked it because I hated writing it because it kept me up late. ( jk lol!)if you enjoyed it don't be afraid to tell me what you think by reviewing. It will make me happy that I didn't spend my time writing this for nothing. And if you haven't already check out my other story Romance Life and review it also thank you an Good Night!**_

_**And a special thanks to Ulrich4me for inspiring me to write stories Thank you Jessica!**_

_**And Black-Star-writer thank you for letting me continue it!**_

GOOD NIGHT

Ulrichyumilover Out!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys sorry it took so long I was having fun on my summer vacation! I didn't have any time to write cuz of me being tired of soccer. Anyway I'm going to stop boring ya'll with my life lol. Heres what you reviewers have been waiting for Difficult Jealousy Chapter #3! ENJOY!**_

**Difficult Jealousy Chapter #3**

**Re-Encounters**

Yumi P.O.V.

I ran out of Ulrich's as fast as I could with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe him! After everything we been through he just says he doesn't believe me! The nerve of him!

I was so caught up in my thought I didn't see someone in front of me and I collided with them.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you." I said rubbing my eyes to make it look like I wasn't crying.

"Oh don't worry bout it babe." The voice said. I didn't look up because I knew that voice the way he said babe made me sick to my stomach.

"On the other hand I'm not sorry." I said picking myself off from the floor.

"well you don't have to be so rude Yumi." Ugh the way he says my name disgusts me.

"Well William I would be nicer but I don't like you so I will be rude if I want to." I said starting to walk home.

"Are you seriously still mad about that I said I was sorry like 80 billion times." William said while grabbing my hand.

I snatched my hand out of his grasp and said, "1 don't grab me like that again unless you want to adopt children because I will make sure u aren't able to have children and 2 you only apologized twice and one of the times Ulrich made you." I said annoyed that he would exaggerate his apology. I also can't think of Ulrich. Man am I pissed at him.

"Okay Okay I get it I didn't need the image of you braking my genital area sheesh unless you want to touch em haha lol." He said.

I was about to hit him where it hurts until he said, "Kidding I'm just kidding no need to use Thunder and lightning." He said in a joking way.

I put down my fist and started walking away so I could go home so this freak doesn't stalk me any further. Before I got to far I said.

"Everything is a joke with you isn't it? I swear one of these days your ganna piss someone off so badly your ganna end up in the hospital or worst dead."

" Again with the image but look I understand what your saying I'll try to chill a little okay. Would that make you happy?" he said seriously, " and I'm sorry again for what I did to you for the third time." He said with a smile.

"Yes it would and your kinda forgiven but not fully." I said returning the smile.

"Well it was nice chatting with you dork but I gotta get home before my mom and dad send out a search party later." I said walking away.

"Night!" William shouted and smiled.

"Night stalker!" I yelled back as I turned my phone back on since I knew my parents would want to know where I am. But I only turned it off because of Ulrich.

Riiiiiinnnnnnngggggg! Great timing.

"konichwa " I answered in my native tongue.

" Young lady where are you, you should have been back by now. Were you with that boy Ulricchh?" My dad screamed through the object I call a cell phone.

" Dad chill I'm on my way and its Ulrich and no I wasn't with him." I lied but technically it wasn't a lie cuz I was with William, but I rather not let my dad no that,

"Okay your mother and I are leaving to go to that adult meeting that your mother and I have been talking about since forever, so your in charge of Hiroki okay." Takeo ishyiama said to his daughter.

" Okay bye." I said hanging up the phone and making a mad dash to my house.

No P.O.V.

Little did Yumi know someone was lurking in the shadows watching her ever since she was talking to William with their phone on camera. This person had the creepiest smile like a pedophile hunting their prey. As they watch Yumi hang up her phone that was shockingly on speaker for whoever was in ear shot to listen in they or should I say he saw her drop something very important especially at night.

"This is going to be fun." The mysterious being whispered as he raced to follow Yumi

Yumi P.O.V.

I finally reached my house after what seems like a forever mad dash. It took longer than expected cuz I had a feeling I was being watched and followed. I pushed all those thoughts aside as I looked through my pockets for my key.

"Dammit, where did I put that stupid thing? Did I loose it? Great just great I'm talking to myself and I lost my key I guess I have to start begging this little brat I call a brother." I said as I went for the door bell.

"Did you loose something Yumes?" a voice said from behind me. I couldn't turn around because I knew who that voice belonged to and my body was completely frozen, but I had to turn around I just had to.

To my disliking it was him. In hate being right sometimes.

"I asked you a question. Did you loose something Yumi. " Brad asked me as he held up my keys.

"How did you get those? " I said shaking. What is wrong with me why can't I stop shaking. I know I'm not cold but when he speakes it's I don't know like nails on a chalkboard. Time to man up Yumi don't let this guy scare you, you can take him. I mean you could take Ulrich down so you could take down his ahole of a cousin.

"I found them when I was walking, and I had to return them to their owner, because I'm that nice of a guy." He said taking a step closer pinning me to my door. Dammit how do I always end up against a wall.

"Okay nice guy how did you know they were mine and how do you know where I live you only been here for a day genius." I said pushing him away from me.

"Is it just me or do you always touch me, don't get me wrong I like when you do and I bet you enjoy touching this but I would enjoy it more if you let me return the favor." Brad said while grabbing my butt. Being extremely offended I hit him in the place I knew would hurt badly.

"OWWWWWW! You bitch! You will pay for that!" he said grabbing his baby makers.

_**(OMG I had to say that lol sorry for being silly at this part continue.)**_

I had enough of this guy I then kneed him in the head so he was laying on his back as he flew off of my property.

_**(YOU GOOOOO GIRl!) **_

"Yo- you Bi- Bitch ah!" Brad said trying to catch his breath. He was bleeding from his lip and his nose. That's what he gets that bastard.

"That's what you deserve perv you should never treat a girl with disrespect." I said feeling proud of myself and grabbing my keys but as I did Brad tripped me. I hit the ground hard. I got up quickly knowing he was getting up as well. Sadly I was too slow to see Brad smack me that I'm sure left a mark.

"I told you you would pay." Brad said as he wiped his lip and held his nose I'm pretty sure I broke.

"You broke my nose! You better watch your back because I'm just startin when you get on Brad Stern's Bad side you experience hell." He said in the 3rd person.

_**(who else hates people who talk in 3**__**rd**__** person around them I mean I do it cuz I'm awesome but when others do it its juss wrong Lol Jk.)**_

I held the left side of my face and my right ribcage and said " Do Do you Always talk about yourself in the third person Dick." I said standing up with a pained looked in my face and I know he noticed.

"Ah I see your hurting c'mon I didn't hit you that hard did I. I mean I thought you could handle more of me I guess not." He said and begun to laugh.

"you don't look so good either bub I thought you could handle me since you're a man but I guess not cuz I barly hit you. Ulrich is way stronger than you." I said spitting in his face which what shocked me blood came out. That shut him up though.

"And speaking of Ulrich when he hears what you did to me he's ganna give you hell."

" Don't bet on that bitch I'm stronger than that wimp because I have dirt on him so he couldn'[t hurt me unless he wants his secrets on the Kadic News. And I have dirt on you to miss slutshiyama, I got pictures of you and William that I can easily photo shop and show Ulrich. If you didn't notice he has a huge crush on you but he's in denial and if you tell him about what happened now and before I'll make sure he gets hurt Physically and emotionally." He said and started to walk away.

I didn't know what to say. Brad is terrible I see why Ulrich hates him. Ughhh my body hurts. With that I went inside my house and went to take a shower.

_**In The shower **_

I can't believe Brad would do that to his own cousin, man I hate him and Ulrich. I can't believe he didn't believe me. I can't tell him about this unless I want to hurt him. No not me Brad will hurt him emotionally and physically. What did I get myself into?

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as the water pressed against the newly formed bruise on my right ribcage.

Knock!

"Yumi you okay your scream woke me up." Hiroki said.

"I'm fine just saw a spider a very big spider." I assured my brother.

"Yawn! Mmk n why you taking a shower so late?" he asked.

"Go back to bed you got a big test tomorrow." I ordered.

"Whatever." Hiroki said and went back to bed.

I got out the shower and got dressed very carefully so I wouldn't rub the bruise. I then looked at the left side of my face and saw a small forming bruise by my eye. I'm ganna have to put make up in the morning just great. I then climed into bed slowly not to land on my bad side and tucked myself into my covers. What a day was the last thought I thought before drifting off into slumber not worrying about tomorrows challenges.

_**This was a bad chapter to write because I love Yumi but what's done is done. I apologize once again for taking a long break I hope you guys who read my terrible stories like it or hate it which ever opinion you choose. Have a good summer I will update soon and if you want go check out my other bad story Romance life if you haven't already I'm working on it and will also update that as well. Please review and tell me what you think. It means a lot to me to know what you guys think and pm me if you want me to add any characters of yours kk PEACE LOL!**_

_**Ulrichyumilover Out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took me so long guys I was really busy. And I just want to thank the people who gave me reviews.**_

_**Fragile Memories**_

_**ME**_

_**Ulrich4me**_

_**BreadLoaf**_

_**Thanks for reviewing and I am happy to know people are enjoying my story. Enough of this emotional mumbo jumbo lets get to the story. Whose with me! Obvious no one okay time to read.**_

_**Disclaimer: As you all may know I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters and or France lol even though I wish I did I don't that is Moonscoop**_

**Ulrich P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning feeling very tired and I had a funny taste in my mouth that was weird to me. But, I was so tired because I kept waking up in the middle of the night thinking about Yumi. I guess you can say it was a nightmare because to me it was terrifying because I was not expecting what happened to happen. What happen was….

**Ulrich's dream-**

**I was just walking to the gym to train with Yumi who said she might be a little late because she had something important to do. As I start to pass the gangs bench I see something that catches my eye. I thought I saw something move behind the cafeteria building. Being me I went to investigate. I walk past the bench and slowly turn the corner and Bam! Absolutely nothing. I guess my eyes wear seeing things. I then leave that position and start making my way back towards the gym. **

**Yumi P.O.V.**

"**Omg that was so close I thought he almost caught us."**

"**Yeah no kidding, but I have to ask why are we hiding our feelings toward each other from him?" **

"**Because Brad darling I don't want Ulrich to get all sulky You know and plus you're his cousin and it kinda makes me look like a slut you know."**

"**Oh okay then." Brad said and started to kiss me very passionately.**

**(Authors Note: I know what you guys are thinking ewwwwwww right! Ugh I was gagging the whole time I was writing this because I can't see Yumi kissing anyone other than Ulrich. Sorry Back to the Story Folks!)**

**(Back with human Ulrich)**

I woke up breathing hard and I didn't know why. I totally forgot what I was dreaming about and that didn't usually happen. I just had wiped my sweat on a towel that I found on the floor. As I was about to wipe my face my nose caught a weird scent. I decided to look at the towel and realized right off the bat that it was Odd's towel that he used on Kiwi when he had an accident in the room when he "forgot" to take him out even though I know he was just too lazy to.

"Gross, Dammit Odd, I told you countless times to put this damn towel to clean!" I said kinda in a whisper because I didn't want to really wake him up now but in the morning oh boy is he ganna get it. Odd started to shift so I closed my mouth to make sure he doesn't wake up.

"MMM Princess Soup you look so hot I could just slurp you up but slowly since your so hot." Odd said as he licked his lips and went back to snoring.

Omg I could not contain my laughter I covered my mouth with the towel that I didn't know why I was still holding and as soon as I realized I chucked across the room into the hamper. Silently I went over to my mini fridge grabbed a bottle of water and a bucket that was oddly in my room and started to wash my face and mouth constant times.

"Odd I swear one day I'm going to hurt you so badly ugh!" I said rather loudly then I wanted to. Who am I kidding he can sleep through an earthquake with the sirens on full blast.

After I felt my mouth and face were clean enough I went back to my bed to try and sleep for the remainder of the night. It was 3:45 right now and it was Monday, MONDAY!

" I hope I can still sleep." I said allowed as ii drifted off in sleep.

**(Back to dream)**

**I heard something as I was about to enter the gym so I dropped my equipment and went to investigate for the second time. **

"**Is it just me or am I really nosey right now" I said to myself. So I go around the corner towards the entrance to the woods because that's where most of the noise was coming from. For some odd reason something in my heart was saying not to check it out but my mind was curious. I then heard something so I decided to go stealth mode.**

"**We shouldn't be doing this someone might see us Yumi." Brad said in between kisses.**

"**So let them see I have nothing to hide baby." Yumi said as I saw her start to take off her shirt. I honestly couldn't stop looking for two reasons. 1 was she was with my cousin getting undressed and I was shocked. 2 was she was the girl I lo.. er um had feelings for and cared about cuz she was my best friend you know but, she was literally stripping and being a guy I couldn't look away. In real life I would have left because I couldn't bare the sight but, I couldn't move. It was like my legs were glued to the position I was in. What sucked the most was I hated the position I was in because I was behind a bush on my hands and knees with my ass hanging out. I don't even remember getting on the ground. **

**(Authors Note: I swear I was laughing because I made Yumi look like a slut! It's a dream so go with me lol.)**

"**Yumi don't you think we should go to my room you know for some privacy to complete this um.. activity." Brad said as he tried to sit up but Yumi was on top of him shirtless kissing him passionately so he was stuck.**

"**What your afraid of showing off your body? Huh? Don't worry I'll be quick." Yumi said as she started to undress Brad.**

**I have no Idea why I couldn't run but all of a sudden I had to sneeze. I was trying so hard not too. I was making that face when your about to sneeze but I held it in the first 4 times. It got so hard to hold it in so as Yumi was about to take Brad's pants off…**

"**Ahhhhh Choo!"**

**I look up and I see Yumi staring in my direction. I didn't know what to do because I was still stuck in this stupid position.**

**(Authors Note: Can you just imagine Yumi's face when she heard Ulrich sneeze as she was pulling off Brad's pants. I swear it looks like a dog seeing a squirrel! HAHA LOL I was diying writing this.)**

"**Whose out there?" She said.**

**I honestly don't know what told me to do this but I said,**

"**What the hell are you doing here, you're suppose to be in the gym waiting for me." Yumi said as she started putting her shirt back on.**

"**Uhh.. i.. um.. heard you guys." I said awkwardly.**

"**Ohh, well I guess you can watch." Yumi said as she took off her shirt once again and jumped back onto my cousin and started to undress him and started kissing him passionately. **

" **I.. Lo..v.. e.. you B.R.A.D." Yumi said in between kissing.**

"**NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed just in time to hear the sound of my alarm blaring in my ears.**

**(End Dream)**

I guess I forgot to put my ear plugs back in after the first time. Man that was crazy. I understand it I guess because I don't know who to believe still. Brad or Yumi. I wish I can go back to the dream and treat it like it was real life so I can beat the crap out of Brad for making out with my girl and tell Yumi how I felt and make out with her. But, we all know we can't have the same dream again. So I got up and started getting ready for my day.

"Odd! Wake up!"

"No, princess I don't want another soup just you." Odd mumbled.

"Dude do you always think about food?" I said aloud.

"Yup."

"You heard me? How?" I said just staring at him. He didn't answer me so I moved closer and shook him repeatedly. I got sick of him so I said " You're going to miss breakfast so later." And he shot up like a rocket and zoomed to his closet and put his usual attire on and bounced out of the room literally. What am I going to do with him. I then left the room towards the cafeteria. As I was passing my groups bench my dream started coming back to me. I was not focused enough and ran into someone.

"Oh sorry I didn't see ya." I apologized.

"Obviously." I looked up to see that it was Brad who I ran into.

"Sorry Brad, woah! what happened to your face?" I asked as I eyed Brad's swelled up nose and busted lip.

"I got into a fight with someone." He said as he turned away angrily.

"Oh okay then but, you sure your okay because it looks like your kind of limping? Did they hit you in the acorns?" I asked trying to act like a caring cousin and trying to conceal my laughter. I honestly didn't care because he deserved it. I would be even happier and pleased if Yumi did this to him ha.

" I have to go I have some stuff to take care of ight ricky." He said and he looked like he was eye balling something or someone as he said that. I just shrugged it off because I didn't care.

"It's Ulrich not Ricky." I muttered loud enough for him to hear me because I am tired of his name calling and picking on me.

" What did you say?" he asked as he grabbed me and pined me against the wall. He doesn't know I'm not weak anymore and I can get out of this easily. Great I just realized we have become the center of attention. Guess who was I the front row, Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and yup Yumi. Time to man up Ulrich.

"You heard me Brad." I said pushing him off of me. He didn't look to happy so I knew this wasn't gonna be a good start of the day.

"You better remember who you are talking too alright especially since your little group is up front and watching along with the rest of the school. So you have two choices the smart and right choice where you Say your sorry to me loud enough for everyone to hear or the dumb and wrong choice where I tell everyone one of your little secrets about home your choice Ricky and maybe I won't tell everyone what Yumi did to me last night depending on how you apologize go ahead choose I'm waiting." He said for everyone to hear.

I had no choice but to choose the smart and right choice for two reasons. 1 he would humiliate me by telling one of my embarrassing moments back home and I don't need that being in the Kadic news. 2 I can't let him humiliate Yumi by making everyone believe she's a slut. As her best friend and hopefully future lover it's my duty not to let her be known as one. This is going to really hurt my Ego. I took a very, very deep sigh and took a quick glimpse at Yumi and began saying..

"I'm sorry Brad I meant no disrespect to you I will never do it again because I am too much of a wimp to cross you!" I said making sure everyone heard me. All could be heard was "oohs" and "Whats" from people.

"I forgive you Ricky but, only because we're family and I'm obligated to and there's one more thing." Is what he said right before he slugged me in the face right on my cheek bone. I slammed onto the floor in shock because I didn't expect him to hit me.

"Go on about your day there's nothing to see hear but a little coward laying on the floor crying haha." Brad said and entered the cafeteria. Everyone just left the scene but before they left completely they made sure to get a good look at me. I know because I heard and saw them look at me and whispered to there friends about me. Speaking of friends mine were just standing there looking as shocked as I was.

I couldn't take the stares anymore so I stood up and eyed everyone back until Yumi came up to me slowly and she looked hurt emotionally and physically. You could tell she was in pain by just looking at her. She was going to try to talk to me I just know it. But, I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She went to touch my face and give me a hug but I just shrugged it off and ran off to the one place I could get away from everyone and everything. The Factory!

_**Sorry it took me so long to put this up people just din't know how to word everything but I finally got it and I made it semi-long to try and make up for the lost time. Anyway I hope you review and tell me what you think okay Love You Guys!**_

_**Ulrichyumilover Out!**_


End file.
